Sacrifice
by Kusanagi no Tsurugi
Summary: In a way it was destined to happen. A force that Tokiko will come to understand is more important than her mission. A love thought dead. He lives and she still loves him. TokikoxOC Rated M for Violence, Blood, and Lemons later on.


Lives Lost and Found

It all started with a mistake. A young boy courageously died protecting a young girl. However, this was only the beginning of the story. The girl turned out to be an Alchemist Warrior named Tokiko Tsumura. Her mission that night was to play possum to lure out a homunculus, an alchemic monster that feeds on humans out into the open. She came to an abandoned factory in hopes of luring the homunculus. She accomplished her goal, but also had unexpected interference. The boy's heart was pierced and became useless. Tokiko decided to take drastic measures and replace his heart with one of the precious kakugane, an alchemic talisman. The kakugane activated from his survival instinct, which then revived him.

He awoke in his room like from a nitghtmare. Kazuki was forced to stay after school the next night, and was confronted by his teacher Mita. Mita was really the Cobra type humonculus that killed Kazuki. Kazuki ran from the beast until he saw his sister Mahiro who came to pick him up being swallowed by the monster. Kazuki beacme enraged and furiously attacked the humonculus to retreive her, but no matter how hard he fought he could not damage the beast. Kazuki remembered part of what the girl that saved him had said, and he placed his hand over his heart and called forth his kakugane which allowed him use of a special weapon known as a Buso Renkin. His type was a lance in the shape of a dragon's skull. He used it to pierce through the humonculus and retrieve his sister. The girl he had saved appeared before him with a Buso Renkin of her own and finished it off. Kazuki insisted on using his power to protect people, but Tokiko was reluctant until he saved her from a second humonculus. She agreed to train him as an Alchemist Warrior apprentice.

His powers were put to use immediately during the hunt for Papillon, the creator of the homunculi that attacked Tokiko and his sister. Papillon turned out to be a sickly student of Kazuki's school named Koushaku Chouno. Papillon's goal was to become a Humanoid Homunculus, a super human with a nearly immortal body. During the hunt, Tokiko was infected by a homunculus core. And within a week she would be turned into a homunculus, and the only cure was in the hands of Papillon. after several grueling life or death battles, including on with the most powerful humonculus yet just the day before. Kazuki cornered Papillon otherwise known as Koushaku Chouno. Kazuki was exausted and injured but he still stood to stop Papillon's scheme and save Tokiko. After much struggle and loss of life Kazuki defeated the Humanoid Humonculus Papillon, and received the key to the vaccine. His energy did not last however and he collapsed before he could deliver it.

Three Months Later

It had turned out that the kakugane Tokiko had given to the boy was one of the mysterious black kakugane, and that in six weeks time Kazuki would become a being that would bring death to all around him. After Kazuki's fierce battle with the first such being known as a "Victor",and the subsequent destruction of his "Sunlight Heart" Buso Renkin led to his second death. But upon hearing Tokiko wailing in misery his ascendant powers were awakened. It was discovered that the bond between Kazuki and the black kakugane could not be severed and he was ordered destroyed. His classification was "Vicor III" and many powerful alchemist warriors were assembled to defeat him. Since that day, Kazuki has been running from his former allies, including his leader/mentor Captain Bravo. He was searching for a way to free himself of the "Victor" inside of him. Tokiko had suggested that they investigate the school that she had found the kakugane. So together Tokiko, Kazuki, and Tokiko's admirer Gouta traveled toward the school.

Kazuki was involved in battle with his mentor once again. He was slowly falling behind the battle against Captain Bravo's ferocious assault. His Lance could only do so much damage against the superior defense of the silver skin. Bravo was going all out by using the A.T. form of the Skin to improve his armor. "Kazuki Please surrender. I have no wish to drag this out any longer." Kazuki was breathing heavily, and his body was wracked by pain. His injuries too much to continue the battle with. "N…no way….I have to keep moving. I have to find the answer on how to stop this." Kazuki stood up shakily and preapred for Bravos next assault. "I see, I have no choice then. Silver Skin Reverse!" Kazuki's body was encased within the Reversed Silver Skin and was left powerless. "I am sorry Kazuki but this is my mission." "Yaaaggghhhh!" Kazuki yelled as he tried in vain to rip the vestament off of his body. Bravo rushed him with a speed akin to lightning. "Bravo chop!" His hand blazed down toward the skull of the unfortunate boy.

A flash of light disrupted the attack. and Bravo pulled his hand back to see the glove obliterated before it came back. he looked up to see a person in a black cloak standing on the hillside with the moon shining off his back. the figure jumped in front of the boy and placed his back to him. A hood concealed his idenity as the wind picked up the hem of his cloak. "Who are you and why are you interfering?" Bravo asked appearing composed while he wondered who this man could be. The man shifted a bit and stared down.

"My name is of no importance, and I just happened to pass through when this boy was being attacked. I don't believe in picking on children." the man responded calmly. "Get out of the way this boy is a danger." Bravo commanded. the cloaked man shifted and pointed toward Bravo. "The only danger here is you." "I am sorry but I must destroy that boy." Bravo said before rushing the cloaked man. Bravo got right in his face and prepared a knockout blow. The man however didn't even flinch, he just stood there shrouded by the cloak. "Bravo punch!" His aim was true and hit it's target in the center of the mans body. the cloak folded over Bravo's arm as the full force of the blow landed.

Everyone was stunned as Bravo looked to his left where Tokiko was sitting exausted to see a man leaning down towards her. The man turned and revealed himself to everyone. His eyes were a golden color, and his hair was dark brown and cast a shadow over his face. His features were striking and the scar on his left cheek was adding to his mystery. He wore a long silver jacket with a gold trim and the collar turned up and a red emblem on the left shoulder. A white shirt with an red streak on it layed under it. His pants matched the coat, but also featured three black leather straps around his left thigh. he wore a dual layered black leather belt and boots. he stood aproximatly 6' 1" and had a slender build.

Tokiko instantly reconized her savior and called out to him "Michael?!" Kazuki and Gouta looked stunned as Tokiko called out to the man. "Long time no see Toki sweetheart." Michael said staring a hole through Bravo, causing her to blush uncontrollably at the use of her nickname. "You know Tokiko?" Bravo asked in an annoyed tone. Michael shifted into a defensive posistion. "Yeah, I do and I will not let you hurt her Bravo!" Everyone gasped. How could this man possibly know his name they wondered. "So, you were the one following me?" Bravo responded a bit unsure. "Yes I did. This mission is nothing but murder for hire. Surely you must sense this!" Michael said while keeping his eyes trained on Bravo.

"It matters not. I am an alchemist warrior and this is my mission. I will not fail!' Bravo came again but this time Michael reacted. He speed and agility far outmatched Bravo's and he delivered a vicious kick to his back which his silver skin managed to deflect. Bravo readied himself once again, and settled in. _"he's fast. I will have to be careful here." _He braced for his next attack but Michael was indeed faster and got inside of his guard. He delivered a quick uppercut and followed it up with a knee to the head knocking Bravo down. He tired to recover which led to Michael kicking him away into a tree. Bravo got up and summoned back the A.T. Form.

"You are good but the Silver Skin is invincible." He stated. Michael looked at him and chuckled as he put his left hand on his heart. "Yeah right! Nothing is invincible let me show you how strong my conviction is! Buso Renkin!!" A kakugane marked XVIII emerged from his chest and form a pair of black and silver pistols with a gold trim and a dragon motif. He pointed the guns at Bravo and smirked. "It's time to party Lunar Fang!" The guns gleamed in the moonlight and were surrounded by an irredescent glow. "First shot: Lunar snipe!" The gun moved so fast that no one saw it, and a shining bullet pierced Bravo's hat disassembling it. it reformed with a hole where the bullet passed. "How did you do that?" Bravo asked a bit worried. Michael's eyes focused. "My bullets negate any special effects of whatever they hit. including the "invincible" Silver Skin." Michael ws drained but readied a second shot. However he was cut off by Bravo. "Bravo Chop!" His hand blurred down on the boy. A sickening thud was heard and Tokiko screamed.

However this was not the end Michael had used the pistol in his left hand as a shield and cushioned the force of the blow on his right shoulder. He pushed off and rolled back leaning against a tree. He slumped a bit holding his right arm which was broken. He looked at Bravo with blood trickling out of his mouth. "No one has ever stopped that move twice, I am impressed." Bravo stated in an amused tone. "Really seem easy enough to me..." He looked toward Tokiko and gave a weak smile. "Run...get Kazuki and the other boy and go!" He said readying his guns once again. "No I can't leave you again!" Tokiko pleaded. "Just go! I don't want you to see me like this, and you still have a job to do!!" She stopped and looked truly afraid. "I won't die Toki so go..." He smiled at her and she turned and grabbed Kazuki. They ran off but she turned to look upon him once more. "I promise I won't die!" He swore. She nodded and left.

"Sacrificing yourself to let them get away...a noble but stupid gesture." Michael smirked "I am not sacrificing anything I will keep my promise to her just like before." Bravo flinched "Before?" Michael pulled his right arm up and pressed his left under it. "Grand Combination!" A bluish white light surrounded him and grew to emcompess much of the battlefield. Tokiko saw this and panicked. "No he can't!!" She ran back as fast as she could to see that Michael had changed. His hair was blueish white, and his skin was a pale and glowing his eyes now shined with a radiance far beyond a humans. Bravo was shocked. "A Victor?" He mumbled. "No this is my final ability." He stated without emotion. He pointed his fused gun at Bravo. It was pure silver with a golden dragon adoring the top with red eyes. "X-Shot: Graviton Arc!!" He exclaimed as a burst of gravitic energy exploded from the gun and consumed Bravo's posistion. Michael kept the blast going even as his life energy was fading. He ended the blast and nearly collapsed as he lowered onto one knee with his pistol at his side.

The forest was destroyed by the blast. Bravo was layed out against a tree with his Silver Skin shredded and burned. Michael stood up and opened his eyes. They were the red dragon eyes of his gun. He plodded over to Bravo's posistion, and prepared to finish him permanatly when a pair of slender arms snaked around his gun arm. "Please Michael stop! It's over." She wrapped her arms around his neck. She started to cry and tremble. Which made him regain his senses. He lowered his gun which turned back into a kakugane. His power faded and he turned back to his normal dark haired form. He slumped to the ground as Tokiko caught him. He layed his head on her shoulder and weakly held her in his arms. "Thank you Toki."

They just sat there for a while like that. Tokiko marveled at the feeling of being in his arms. She felt secure for the first time in a long time. Suddenly Kazuki came through the brush. "Hey I found them!" Kazuki yelled. "Wha...Them?!" Gouta ran out and tripped on a branch. He slowly looked up to see a clearly embarrassed Tokiko being held by an exausted Michael. "Tokiko who is he?" Kazuki asked. Tokiko quickly broke the hug though clearly she didn't want to. "Well...he is kind of my ...partner..." She trailed off while blushing furiously. "What...Partner?!" Kazuki and Gouta exclaimed together. _"This will be tough to explain." _She thought.

**A/N Hello all. I hope you liked the first chapter of my Buso Renkin Fic "Sacrifice"**

**Sorry it took so long to write something else. school, Work, and Kendo are keeping my busy.**

**I wanted to make a fic with an OC I have been thinking of.**

**I was originally going to add him to my Naruto fic but I thought this series would work better.**

**Bravo may have came out a bit meaner than I intended, buut I wanted to show how duty owns his life at this point in the story.**

**It is intended to be a bit OOC in the future so be aware. **

**As always I would like the hear your thoughts as well as any ideas you want to see in the future. **

**So as always fell free to R&R**

**Thank you!**


End file.
